


Dark Mage Portal vs Hero Prince's Pride

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, F/M, Humiliation, Portals, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Onward Tharja’s corruption of the Order of Heroes continues. Whoever shall this feisty Dark Mage corrupt today? Perhaps the happy couple across from her will do. Wouldn’t they be so much happier with that cute prince Marth turned into an absolute anal whore?





	Dark Mage Portal vs Hero Prince's Pride

Tharja eyed the doting crowd, eyeing up her next potential victim. Her gaze finally focused in on a darling little couple, completely entranced by the other with scarcely any other cares in the world. 

Tharja had heard of the blue haired boy a few times, the swordsmen from her time and place never seemed to shut up about his legacy. Yes, that pretty boy heartthrob smiling as brightly as he could was none other than the hero king himself, Marth. Nuzzling face with the boy, giggling and holding hands with him head over heels in love was some woman Tharja had scarcely seen around here… Caeda was it? Yes. that was her. My, did these unnatural hair colors simply gravitate towards one another? This Caeda looked like she’d completely smitten the prince with her fine looks given how every word she said made his eyes sparkle.

They were… absolutely disgusting. Tharja smoldered in envy. Why did that vanilla-flavored bitch get a happy little ending with her dream baot while Tharja was left without a lover!? She’d tried so hard to get someone to fall for her. Her frame looked luscious, her body stocking practically demanded the gaze of ever idle man… but nothing! She was out here ejaculating on her Robin voodoo doll every evening and was still without a man! Urgh, love was so unfair!

Seeing the duo be so sickeningly sweet with each other drove Tharja mad. She wanted a handsome boyfriend like him! She wanted a boy to squeal while she mercilessly subjected him to every manner of curse and hex she had!

Perhaps… perhaps it was time to forcefully turn her magic on the couple’s way. She’d already turned the resident cow into a cock weilding lady and that skirt clad lad into an anal craving slut. Why not use her magic to spoil their happiness, right here, right now?

Tharja delved a distance away from the duo, deep into the shadows of the public hall’s pillars for cover. Her fingers twisted and danced, drawing forth glowing lights projecting forgotten nordic letters out from nothing. A shadowy hole materialized in front of her, to some location unknown. Thajra’s hands broke away, the spell successfully cast. Now to begin the fun~

 

\--------

 

“I know we’ve spent precious little time together given all the conflict but… I do enjoy this time with you, Caeda” Marth professed. “My troubles seem to melt away whenever we’re together.”

“Oh!” Caeda replied, blushing brilliantly from the handsome prince’s kind words. “Oh goodness, I feel just the same Marth! You’re such a wonderfully kind boy to be around!”

Now Marth was the one with a red face. “Oh, you’re too ki-”

All those happy butterflies welling up in Marth’s stomach suddenly flew away in one violent burst. Something very different felt like it was starting to fill his gut, something warm, solid and strong! For a moment, Marth didn’t even know how to react to the sensation. Before he could even give a proper reaction, the sensation totally vanished! What… what was that feeling? Had he just imagined things?

Caeda looked a tad concerned as Marth’s smile vanished. “Marth? Marth, is everything alright?”

The sound of Caeda’s voice finally tied Marth back down to reality. He shook off the strange feeling and got back to the conversation at hand. 

“I’m fine Caeda.” Marth announced, finally returning to normalcy. “So long as you’re still here I-g-Ggah-AAAAAAH~!”

The sensation suddenly came roaring back, overwhelming Marth with the undeniable sensation of his asshole being stretched like never before! Oh gods, it felt like a horse had just mounted him! It was if the hugest, meatiest dick known to exist was suddenly forcing its way up Marth’s tight anal passage! 

Yet, behind him, there was nothing. To everyone else around the isles of the Order of Heroes, Marth looked practically like a lunatic. Only perched far away was the truth on display. Tharja’s left hand was sunken into her dark energy portal, creating a portal straight from the open air to inside Marth’s anal passage! Around and around she twisted her knuckle inside her little anal pocketspace, savouring every single moan she heard from the distant Altean Prince 

Caeda sprung to action. “Marth! Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

Marth had never felt like this before. It felt near impossible to speak! “O-oh, C-caeda! Caeda I’m f-fiiii… iiii~!” 

Ah, it seemed the boy was already losing control of his speech just moments into this intimate affair. My, that aphrodisiac Tharja coated her fist in really was fast acting! Perhaps a bit more anal punching would finally drive Marth to publicly shame himself.

Marth was struggling badly with this strange foreign sensation. He didn’t know what it was or how it was working but… gosh, ever time that sudden force inside him stroked one particular spot, it felt like he was over the moon! This felt amazing, by far the best exposure to anything sexual he’d ever encountered! Truth be told, he was tempted to just lean in and feel this eclipsing delightful sensation, this superpowered sexual awakening! Oh, but he was in public! He couldn’t do something so shameless in front of all his friends!

Caeda’s concern suddenly turned a bit more inquisitive as she saw the expression across Marth’s face slowly change. His look of sheer panic turned to one just barely masking happiness. His proud, steady posture leaned a bit more to a sort of half squat with his knees bent and his legs slightly spread. And those gasps… they didn’t seem to be of shock anymore. No, they seemed… naughty! As if he was enjoying all this! Could that really be!? Could her sweet prince really just be a pervert barely keeping up a facade this whole time? It seemed hard to believe, but as more people gathered around to see the spectacle, Marth only seemed to grow more excited. There was a visible bulge in the crotch of his pants. Caeda started to back away.

Try as he might to hold on, Marth couldn’t mask the pleasure any longer. “O-oh it’s s-so good~!” He whimpered. 

The surrounding spectators could clearly hear that damning declaration, but Tharja couldn’t quite catch all that from her seat. She outright shoved her forearm into the dark abyss of anal spawned before her. She wanted to hear him experience the full wrath of her assault on his asshole! 

Marth couldn’t hold on even if he wanted to. That huge first penetrating him seeped in noxious toxins to make him spurt shamelessly was far too much for him to handle! He yelled, he screamed. He let his id take over and swore and begged for more like a total bitch in heat. It didn’t matter that his prospective girlfriend or all these people were watching, he just wanted more. He reached back and spread his asscheeks with his hands, as if a man truly were behind him filling his asshole full of cock He wanted whatever force was mangling his insides with that huge, girthy meat to keep ramming against his p-spot until he’d finally gotten there! 

“O-oh fuck~! Fuck fuck f-fuck, FUCK~!” Marth squeaked! Oh, he was there! His first ever hands free orgasm, his inaugural anal bitchgasm, was spurting into his undergarments and wetting the front of his pants! Murmurs and nasty comments whispered among the crowd about the prince’s crude behavior. Caeda walked away, totally ashamed of the man she thought she knew. Laughter and taunts surrounded Marth everywhere. Oh, but he hardly cared. Each second of this new high felt absolutely entrancing. He’d keep enjoying himself as he pleased, everyone else didn’t matter. All he cared about was the delicious anal mauling pleasuring him like nothing before!

And soon, he was totally alone, trying to recover from all that intense anal stimulation.

“Feeling a little lonely, sweetie?” someone from behind Marth ask.

Tharja crept out of the shadows, sporting an uncharacteristically welcoming face. How could she not be happy when such a freely manipulatable toy was seated right in front of her? 

Marth ate up her smile as a sign the strange woman was here to help, a welcomed change of pace from the nasty comments blaring from the corridor moments prior. “I-I um… you don’t care that I just-”

“Of course I don’t mind your odd little outburst, sweetie!” Tharja swooned, voice like honey. “Clearly whatever happened was beyond your control. Or well…I think I know what caused you to feel so good~ Would you be interested in a bit more, hmm?”

Marth was bewildered. “What?”

“Let’s say… I know how good that all must have felt. I’ve got a way to recreate that all whenever you please if you’d like. All I need from you is a little handshake. Can I tempt you~?”

Marth hesitated for a second before finally extendeding his hand. Tharja fingers dashed with lighting speed to summon the black portal into Marth’s ass once again. She extended her hand to shake with his, only instead to have her forearm dive into that black magic portal. Marth could feel Tharja shake for the deal, stroking his prostate with her huge fist as a handshake replacement.

Tharja chuckled as her newest anal bitch moaned from feeling heaven lodged up his ass again. “You’re mine now, sweetie~”


End file.
